to recruit a mercenary
by mmo100
Summary: PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE
1. Hunter

A/N: welsa get ready because here i go the opposite of to recruit a vault hunter. okay soooo again im taking ocs i have one charecter so far. feel free to send in some info at bottom this will be a short chapter sorry.

**Hunter**

The sand hits my mask as i walk throught the dust. "cant see god damn shit" i say to my self. i really need a shirt and some new pants i hate orange, its weird i find shirts and pants all the time but they never fit. forgot to mention im a pshyco not the im gonna eat your babies, i may wear a mask i may have orange pants. i have hair and a mind well enough about me. two spider ants walk by my side i pull out my gun ready to shoot but then i look at their cute faces? i think. "you are now sun" i say as i turn towered the yellow one, "and you are moon" i say as i turn towerd the blue one. with that they dart away. "get him hes apart of the ghosts" a maurder yells across from a town not to far. "fuck you guys not in the mode" as i say that bullets fly towards me barley skimming my head. where the hell did they get snipers i want one. i take out my pistol and start shooting a couple some fall and i start moving up. out of the corner of my eye i see a shot gun. "ohhh man hope this still works. new equpipment acquired shot gun. "da fuck was that" then a screen appers in front of me back pack holodeck. "hahaha eat it bitch" i yell as a head exploded next to me, "bang mother fuckers" after a bung of ,din ding neqw equpipment i find an echolog. "very wel done hunter i thought youed be a good choice"

"handsome jack your supposed to be dead"

"bu bu ba im not jack but ill tell you more later"

"yea... im leaving"

"this involves money and revenge"

"im listening"

so about the ocs people who sent in ocs already feel free to send in another one so have fun make a good one and this is a close contest now first 7 to send ocs get it hers the info.

**example**

full name

age

Peronasonality

physical appearance

Characteristics

biographay

native oc

or

vault hunter oc

action skill

Race

here is an example this i with one of my oc's

Hunter

18

tough, tomboyish, funny, selfish

scruffy black hair, white mask, like a mix of a physco mask, and amaratsu mixed together i want it to make him look different

then im to lazy to fill out the rest

ohh for race fill out any one you want black, white, cat person lol i like cats :3


	2. Jason's Destroyah

A:n well thank two people for sending in ocs well what he hell is evryone else doing hua just sintting on your lazy asses i mean wtf do somthing for once but ynow thats just me hmph what was i saying oh right again

Special thanks to

wrathofthespaceninjas yes one word

and

Death the pistolman both for sending in another oc

now to begin i suck at writing my friends helping me and all i hear is yelling in the other room "hes a little drunk and bangin his girlfriend" but you guys dident need to know that... you never saw this

**Jason**

"muhahahahahahahahaha" i laugh as i grab who knows how many grenades out of my pocket all over the costruction site. "this this is what you get you shoot but i score" i yell out as explosions surround me. "now ass how will i deal with you general. first i accidently blow up my unit so what, i kill thousands of unarmed people so what, but i talk to your girlfriend. now that i have no more pay and a merc illl do what every i want i take a knife from my belt. "do you know whats on the end of this"

he has wide eyes and shakes his head

"do you want to know"

he shook his head again

i slit his cheek a little

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU MOTHER FUCKER! ILL SLICE YOURE FUCKING THROUGHT!"

his nods his head

"this is my hallucination posin soon you fall ever so slowly into pain full madness as the bombs under your house go of and youre children explode into tiny bits" he than begins to struggle. I take the nedel out of my belt and inject the rest into him.

"ok so atlas now that im done who was i supposed to kill again"

"god damn boy'o what did you do this time"

"dont be suprised if you hear that a family exploded and a general went insane"

"well fuck just go to your target hes in the city"

"perfect now whats his name"

"lad'y you already killed at least a hundred people you want to take a rest"

"hell no i need name and details"

"blast construction worker do you magic talk to you later"

ok lets check some name tags. about a half an hour later when i relize about twenty miniutes ago i passed an office that said corporal constuctitor blast "fuck me with a bullymong" i moan and start walking back. about 20 minutes later. i yank on te door trying to get it open "fuck it" i take out grenades and chuck them at the door "dont hurt me i blled" i hear a wimper from the room. a huge smile creeps along my face before im tackled down by a big man in yellow. "you really think im like that" he yells i have enough room to fit my hands into my ammo pack i take the syringe and plunge it into him. then he falls on me.

"shit that was normal posin hes dead dident even tourture him"

"impressive i must say Jason Sulivin"

"the fuck are you your sure as hell not atlas"

"i am.."

"holy shit jack how are you still alive"

"well actualy..."

"what ever what do you want"

"i want you help"

"nope do it yourself"

"you get a big paycheck, and some fn"

"i was in at paycheck"

"good i have a contact in the dust meet him there then well talk more"

A/n: the first person who see's the referance in this gets two puppys. :D hope u guys enjoeyd 5 spots left for ocs better hurry tick tock tick tock.


	3. Robert the skag hunter

A/N: well i got another oc

special thanks to

Shaking where i stand

she sent in a intersting and differant charecter this one isent her's this is rob

from Death the Pistolman

well hope u likey

ughh i hate collage

**Robert**

a skag walks strait up into the site of my sniper. i slightly pull my finger back not completely. "boom" the end of my sniper goes of and the skag palls down dead. "hope you like the taste of lead you pice of shit" i say t myself and start walking over to it. i pull out my knife and take off its head.(insert flash back here) i feel a kick right to my stomach i stand as i cough up blood. "if you cant learn to fight a simple bandit your never going to be able to pass the rite of passage next time i tell you shoot i mean shoot" my father say's. i feel blood trickle from my nose. There's a sudden pain in my nose and i fall back "fucking pay attention next time ill break your nose" he almost yells as he turns away(instert end here) i feel a bit on my eridium arm "fuck you asshole" my arm morphs and i fling the skag off. it hits a rock the force of the blow killing it. "who cant kill a skag now Dark Destroyer". (flashback) " your a fucking disgrace im the Dark Destroyer a fucking legend and my son cant even kill a fucking skag" he yells "i.. sor..." i cant finish my sentience before i feel a knife across my cheek and a kick to the chest. i slightly roll across the ground "i want you to get the fuck out of my sight" tears start streaming down my face "but bu..." i start saying. " maby if you kept that arm i might take it easy but no you had to have it eaten by the skag plus the fact it was a pup yore dead to me" (end flashback) i take out my e-tech eridium gun and unload on the skags around me. "hmp that was fun" i say quietly "hey asshat i swear you shoot one more skag i will bite youre face off" a boy yells across from me "yea and what the fuck are you doing about it" he was different he wore skag amour "like i said i bit your face off" a smirk comes across my face. my eridium arm morphs into a claws. "yea dead arm i have claws to" i run towards him and my art stretches out towards him "ohh im gonna enjoy killing you skag boy" surprisingly he manages to jump over it and scratched my face drawing blood. "o-kay now im done playing" i say and my arm morphs in to a hammer and i smash the ground sending a huge wave of dust throwing the skag boy off his feet. "now im gonna kill you and skin that stupid shell of yours. "whoosh" a arrow hits near my feet and it exploads "son of a fuck that stung like hell" i feel a crash in my chest as a tail hits me and im sent flying back. "BURN ALL THE BABIES" i hear a yell and im hit four times and a sword scratches my arm. "skab you okay" the girl with blond hair says. "next time i wont hit you feet" a man who look's about twenty one twenty two mabey. "four on one ynow that seams fair" i yell to them all on the rock high up

"hey rob"

"what now"

"your not alone now"

"what do you mean"

i faint music come in from the backround

and a car crashed infront of me a asian guy with blond hair and big muscles steps out

"hello who ever the hell you are because i dont care im long as im payed my names jason what a plesure to meet me"

"we got two more coming"

two spider ants come out of the ground

"hey get oh yea so im hunter lets fight rawr ok lets get this done with"

"one more"

i hear a motercycle coming down the dust

the bike lands and a girly with snow white hair with a black jacket gets off. she pulls the helmet of and her eyes are beutiful

"hello boys so can i girl borrow fiftey bucks"

i take fiftey bucks out of my pocket and throw it to her

"wait the hell just happened"

"by the way names razor" she said

"now where all here well not every one but this makes it fair when you guys get to base wheel talk more in the mean time don't break your toy's"

"okay now its fair"

jason reaches towrds his belt and grabs a hand full of grenades and throws it at the rock

we all stare as it explodes "why the hell ae we still standing here lets kill them" he yells as a arrow hits him

"im okay"

"nobody asked" hunter yelled as he throws and axe. "you fucking idiots this is how you fight" razor said before her eyes turned red and ran towerds the girl

"well we gonna finish this" skag boy says as he walks up to me

i turn to se razor and the girl razor swinging with her fists at her while she blocks the iorn knuckles with her knife. meanwhile hunter and the duplicates fought easly fending them off with two spiderants by him. again i turn and jason is chucking grenades everywhere while the archer was pitch black punching at him. "so think you can win"

"guys we have to pull back" he yells they all have a look of dis belife but the all turn back arguing on the way to there cars.

"suck it skag boy"

"se ya card girl"razor "y'now she was pretty cute" she says to her self

"eat it demon" jason yells

" see ya twins" hunter yelled

"high five" he yells a gain but we all just walk away.

"okay lets go follow me i know where were going" i say and with that we leave.

A/N: i can haz likes i need 2 boys one girl one has to be an animal person


	4. UPDATE

Hey guys just a little upadate i just got 4 ocs little over welming ok but i can do this cause im a fucking badass

oh also i just got a beta reader

name D1sh0n0r3d

p.s love the echologs they da best

so agin a little update it might be awhile but i just barley started Razor another great oc ill read of the ocs and who put them in

Razor: by Shaking Where i stand

Captin grim: by Mister grim

Sarah: D1sh0n0r3d

Nail Biter: guest

so thanks to everyone the constest got filled perfectly i just had room for these last guys each charecter also needs a signiture gun lengendary or somthin and a rival from my other story if you havent read that it fills in more about this one

To recruit a vault hunter

Rivals take: skab, christian, roxi, micheal i think ill check again well im backed up bunch of tests coming up

i have to pass collage and i still have work somtimes when i want to go legit im allowed just to go when i want to i dont have to go my cousin runs a gamestop he hierd me he dont give a shit if i go i still get paid because im just boss like that

sorry to Shaking where i stand ive been backed up you sent in an amazing oc

and we all or most know who the new vault hunter is krieg but im still changing it

his name oz more info coming soon

sorry to everyone ill be backed up but ill get a story up next week hopefully

also new bioshock story coming

it was my english essingment it was only supposed to be a one page shot story i made it eight pages frot and back ill be placing little by little

so again sorry to everyone youre ocs are awsome contest closed thank you new beta reader

2 new things coming out soon have fun stay safe look for referances to other games in my storys

bishock story i made atlas a little i mean how old was he 30 now hes 21 sorry to anyone jack the main charecter of the bioshock like 22 or somthing

have fun stay safe fucking

**BROFIST**


	5. Razor's edge

A/N a little over whelemed right now sorry if chapters are short ill try the best some last quarter tests that last 2 weeks a piece apparently just fuck 3 more years of collage

well hope u like

thank you

Shaking where i stand

for Razor

* * *

**Razor**

"call in a air strike" jason yells at me "how the hell do i do that" i yell as my rage grows "AGGGGH FUCK THIS SHIT" i stand pull my fist back and break the t.v "jason what the hell did you do" hunter yells from the other room "why do people allways assume its me when things break" he sighs "cause it is" i say. as i turn my white hair flys everywhere "well im going into town for a little bit" i say "wait not without me wait depends what town" jason yells from across the room "oaisis" i say curiosly "awsome theres a gamestop there you have to buy me another black ops 2" i roll my eyes

"well the fuck are you waiting for jackie chan get on" i say as i sit down on my motercycle"

"right seriously racist"

"so jason where is this place"

"hell if i know rob would know"

"sorta looks like were in the highlands dust and the swamp at once"

"LOOK OUT"

"FUCK"

we both stumble over as we hit a bullymong "why the fuck is that here" i screame

then like the world like to fuck with me mor come out

"agh there coming out of the wall sphinkters hey razor who am i" jason yells

"what ever lets just kill them aggh fuck" i get cut off by a bullest

"ehy the yell do they have guns and know how to shoot them"

jason just shrug's

the world turns grey around me and everything seems to slow down and the bullymongs become red "how fun" i say queitly i take out my law pistol and run up to them and start slashing blood spurts all over me "hahahahahahahaha" crap blade fell off this thing was week. i crack my neck and nuckles and start punching the rest. jason looks at me as my body gets more staind when i knock the head off the bullymong. "well i thinks white with red splash's works on me"

"girl youre fucking cazy"

"i know"

later

* * *

"okay were here now go find your game stop and im going to go get a gun"

"go come back when you have beten a ser.."

"shut the fuck up give me a gun or i will break the door door and take your guts out"

"no"

"plese just for a help less girl" i say with a smile. "well maby i... the hell am i saying now" he says loudly "maby ill tear that door down and torture you for hours on end" i say nicely and i can tell he has the look of fear in his eye "no one may see the wizard" he yells then closses the flap. my eyes turn red and i punch down the door. the man is cowering in the corner "want to refuse me now"

* * *

**jason**

"is that screming" i ask the man responds "sounds like its from the sereph shop god fucking damnit Razor"

* * *

**Razor**

jason suddenly walks in while my blade slashes at his stomach. all he has on is his underwere and is completly coverd in blood (disturbing right somtimes i dont want to know where my mind goes or what its doing in there) "your toturing the sereph guy" he yells at me i turn and nod "help me" the man wispers i turn and kik him right in the nuts. thats when he coughs up blood. "and you dident invite me"

later

* * *

"okay jason how much is the fucking game" i say

"60"

"buy it yourself" i say in really sweet voice

"no ... fine sweet thang"

"thank you" i say as i walk out the store. "wait da fuck" he yells as he relize what happens. i walk back a little and blow him a kiss and he falls nocked out. i walk towerds the center of town when a cute girl walks by

"hello sexy" i say

"umm... hi"

"so what you doing later" i say i smile and look at her

"hmm nothing now"

she walks over and kisses me right on the lips

"hello id like 1 room" with a huge smile on my face

* * *

A/n thank you Shaking were i stand i hope you like took me awhile sorry to everyone if its not the best but hey like it or none of you get cooikes especily jason next merc

Cortez "captin" grim


	6. A Grimm tale

a/n: thanks to Mister Grim

for anothher great oc im really happy people maby took the time to read my story and submit an oc

scotish accent translator for the win

Random guy

* * *

"they say he's the scourge of the sand seas" he said

"the prodegy of the pirate queen herself"

"well you been herin right boy'o" a man in a blood red trench coat with a hook hand and an i patch said as he came out of the shadows. "i am the new ruler of the sand seas"

**Cortez 'captian' Grimm**

the bar gets quiet after i talk. "Ah hae a problem mah crew is deid noo fa wants tae join speck lad's" i yell. i blink my one good eye and everyone is gone. "fine begone with ya lot" yell after them "money" when i whisper that the room fills up again "yea what i thought lads now how many ya herd bout the vault" all of them just look around at each other. "HARDER" i hear from up stairs from the tavern"da bloody ell was dat" i say "you check it out" i say to a guys and point for him to go upstairs "bu..." he dident finish his sentence before i put a bullet through him. i walk over and see him rithering on the floor. i lift up my greed and put the last bullet in my clip through his brain. "now sombudy tell me the ell is goin on up there" i say. the bar tender suddenly turns and faces me "a girl with long silver white hair went up there erlier she first came with an asian boy with blond hair but she came into here with a girl and i think you can figure out the rest" i lift my cannon leg and shoot the counter "lad you speck to me again like that next tim ill be ur face" he nods and quietly slips behind the broken counter. "now where was ey" suddenly my echo goes off. "you suck at telling storys let me tell it and i have a movie" i hear marcus say on my echolog. "lad'y you know what fine"

i walk outside while marcus tells the story when suddenly my pocket feels light i turn and grab a tail? "aghh shit can't you give a girl a break" i turn and see a fully size girl about my age with beutiful green eyes and a racoon tail! "well if youre gonna stare let go of my tail. "well las what do we have ere a little theif tryin to lighten the load in me poket"

she rolls her eyes "plese mister im very sick and i need the money"

"nice try las i know all the tricks im a pirate"

"well shit looks like were at a point were neither of us win" she says"

"i guss so"

"you gonna let go of my tail"

"maby"

"doo you wanna kiss me as much as i wanna kis you"

"probibibly"

"you gonna have more then one word responces"

"hell ya las"

i pull her in close and kiss her right on the lips

"hey sly oghh fuck dont tell me your kissing a pirate"

a man in a police outfit comes out

"hey kiddo its"

"handsom jack"

"no not really but sorta"

"ok"

"i need mercs to find the next vault"

"im in but i get lots of money got it "

"be my gust i have one person out in oasis"

"fine who are is he"

"actualy she's a she"

"great"

"just look for a girl with long white hair down her back and a biker jacket ill tell her to"

"well looks like youre a merc"

"guss i am"

"still wanna kiss"

"maby"

i start to pull her in again

"SLY WHAT THE FUCK HES THE ENEMY NOW" the man yells

"hmp... i know"

she grabs her gold cane and sweeps it under me

"damn las stronger den ya look"

"woo see ya later doll" a girl with wite hair walks out of the tavern "aghh fuck not the demon again"

"hey im not a... shut up alpha"

"dafauq" i say

"names Razor" the girl walks up. "need help" i lift my hand and go to grab hers. she grabs then lets go "agh hahaha well fuck ya to las" i stand up. and look sly right in the eye "so you want to fight lass" she takes out her cane and nods at me. i turn to Razor "might want to get down las" she ducks and i lift my leg "fire"

"oh shit" sly jumps over the cannon but it hits the man. "christian" sly starts running towerds where christian is. and when the dust clears hes pitch black. "hmm... this will be interesting" Razor says and her eyes turn red she takes out a knife and runs towred him

"well just you and me las"

"apparently"

"still want one last kiss"

"o hell ya" i walk up and kiss her when i feel her hand going along my pocket. i put my leg behind hers and trip her over. "whos tripin now las" suddenly Razor is thrown backwards into the wall. "you alright las" i yell over to her "yes i feel perfect"

"ogh.. okay then cause that looked like it hurt"

"sarcasim fucktard we need to retreet"

"sure"

"hop on my bike"

"lets go lass"

my echo starts ininging suddenly

"so how your new girl friend" atlas says

"haha very funny i only kissed her for this"

i take the cane from my coat

"ha nice"atlas Razor and i all star laughphing

A/N omfg two chapters in one night i feel like a fucking bad ass colling down on stress but its 2: 22 and i have a huge test tomarrow but im still good right right aghh fuck me


	7. very Important

Hello guys it me Mmo100 so.. whats been going on i went to cali for my sisters wedding that was fun strip clubs for the win!

now ill tell you the news

im taking down my to recruit a mercinary story dont worry this isent the end but with the help D1soh3rd helping me with grammer and re write the story with Death the pistolman helping expand my ideas itll be great better than before.

dont worry all your oc's are safe and they allways will be there still gonna be in the story jus expanded on to make it look better so have fun ...o bioshock story coming soon

**Brofist**


End file.
